Lionheart
by WanderingReality
Summary: George from Tamworth, Australia was always different, he never belonged. But finding comfort in his comic books never made him feel truly alone. Instead it gave him purpose.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hello there fanfic readers! This is my very first piece so please be nice!**

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO SHAPE OR FORM DO I OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

* * *

"No, no no! I'm not leaving you GL", exclaimed Lionheart as he was pulling the wounded Green Lantern into a hidden alleyway.

Catastrophe was occurring all around them. The once lovely city of New York had altered into a disastrous war-zone. Debris of buildings had scattered to all regions of the city, glass from the streets were smashed, cars were toppled over one another and an endless line of lifeless bodies were lying among the roads. The potent smell of smoke, blood and fear hung thick in the air, making it difficult to breathe. The deafening sound of lasers shooting down, the flight of airships and the occasion explosion of a car could be heard from the invasion.

"Get out of here kid... and save yourself. The... Justice League will find me... but you have to go... now!" Green Latern's breath was coming out in gasps.

"But they're all fighting Brainiac and you're hurt!"

Lionheart paused to kneel and examine the injuries that Green Lantern acquired while conflicting with the villainous perpetrator. Multiple holes had ripped through his flesh and his body suit was soaked in crimson blood. There was a gash on his hip and head and cuts and bruises decorated his fragile body. His face was bloodied, dirtied, pale and dripping with sweat.

"Listen to me Lionheart... you're a brave boy a-and you did everything you could...But there's nothing you ca-can d-do now..." Green Lantern's face was becoming whiter and his eyes had started to droop. "B-be the smarter... man and get out of here while... you can. Do that... f-for m-me. Please"

Lionheart's vision started to become watery and his eyes stung from the toxic fumes. A single tear rolled down his left cheek. The boy lost his strength to move as he saw his hero beginning to fade away.

"But I c-can't!" Lionheart began to wail. "I can't, I can't l-leave you here, not here. You're my b-b-best mate and... I don't want to lose you. I don't wa-want that. Not now!"

Green Lantern smiled up into the tearing eyes of the young teen.

"You're m-my best... friend too George. Th-ere's something... I-I want you to remem...ber. I'm so... p-proud of you and-"

The resonant sound of a bell broke him out of his adventures. Returning back to actuality and to the rural town of Tamworth, George hurried back to class to continue with the routine of his simple life.

Loser. Freak. Moron. Loner. These were some of the many words he heard at least once a day everyday. If it wasn't at school or out in public, it was on Facebook. Of course, he never told his parents. What would they think? It was bad enough he had been sheltered from the world his whole life, he didn't want to be further deprived from experiencing the customs of youth. Although George himself was never normal to begin with, he was always different. And that made him vulnerable to the dangers of exploit, insecurity and sorrow.

His parents knew something was wrong by the time he was eight months old. He didn't make eye contact, sounds, attempt in speech or even convey any simple facial expressions. Worried by his odd behaviour, they decided to visit a child development specialist. Things were never the same after that day. They didn't understand why it had happened to him. The specialist said it was a due to genetics but this never appeared on either sides of the family. Not until now.

"He's failing in every one of his subjects", the principal explained to George's parents. They had been called in to discuss the unmanageable behavior of their son. He had been caught several times behind the hall during class reading one of his 'superhero comics'. He never seemed attentive in class; he usually day-dreamed or doodled himself as the figurative character, 'Lionheart'. He also never sought help from the special needs assistant when work was set out and every so often when he got upset it would result in an agonising tantrum. He had no friends. No-one other than the teachers conversed with him and he was seen everyday on the border gates of the school talking to himself.

"We're taking your comic books away-"

"Noooo!" George yelled. He grabbed his Mum's arm and stomped several times on the floor. "No, you can't take my friends, they're MY friends!"

"Look honey, these...", pointing to the comics, "are not real. They are just your imagination. You need to focus on your school work and you can't-"

"NO! All I want to do is-is explore around the world and help people. Help people who want my-MY help" At this point George had sunk to the floor and started sobbing into his chest.

"Son, listen to your Mum. How can you expect to help people if you can't even help yourself?" A scream creeped from George's lips. " I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU BOTH!"

He lifted back his head and the noise became a ringing holler that vibrated distortedly throughout the entire house.

Back in his room, George continued to whimper over the loss of his friends. "I'm s-s-sorry GL, Batman, Flash, Wonderwoman, Superman. I couldn't... stop her. Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!". He buried his face into his pillow and continued to saturate it with his tears.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything" whispered a familiar voice. Gasping George turned around only to come face-to-face with his best friend.

"GL!", George gleefully exclaimed, rushing off the bed to embrace The Green Lantern. They pulled away and continued to smile at each-other, appreciating one another's company.

"We came to pick you up", Green Lantern explained.

"What do yo-ou mean? You guys never pick me up, I mean I come to you", George responded with a puzzled look.

"Well, we could feel your heartache. George, we don't want you to live a life where you're miserable. We want to take you to a better place. A place you can explore to your heart's delight" Green Lantern gleamed with hope in his eyes.

Green Lantern turned to the window and climbed onto the ledge.

"Only if you think you can do it", Green Lantern murmured. Using the power of his ring, he was embodied in a green light, lifted up into the air and then proceeded to soar up into the night sky. George looked out of the window and glanced up into the glistening stars pondering whether or not to follow.

"I'm Lionheart, I can do anything!" With that declaration he jumped off into the clouds and joined his heroes, his only friends, his family.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it! **

**Please rate and review! **


End file.
